


Mine

by orphan_account



Category: WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, Cock Rings, Gag, M/M, Parasite - Freeform, Sounding, Spanking, plant - Freeform, plug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 02:42:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3879097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Auto saw him, his breath caught. And his lips curled into a feral grin. Oh, how he would love to absolutely ravish Wall-E...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

"Well?"  
A loud smack with the paddle brought out a whimper. He could feel Wall-E's erection as it pressed rock hard against his lap. The boy shifted, subconsciously rubbing his hips against Auto. Auto gripped the slim hips and harshly brought the paddle down thrice. Wall-E whined and tried to futilely shift his hips.  
He was so cute. Auto couldn't help nipping him in the shoulder. He pulled his mouth from the nicely forming hickey and observed the writhing bot within his arms. His arms had been bound at the wrists and tied to the headrest. Wall-E's tan legs were spread and held up by the hips with a pillow. His butt glowed red. His green eyes dripped a few tears as he looked over his shoulder at Auto. His mouth dripped with saliva as it was held open by a ball gag. A whine slipped out before he could stop it and his cute face blushed as he ducked his head. Auto reached out and gripped his chin firmly.

"Now, now. Don't shy away from me now." He tutted at the bot. "Since you seem to enjoy this," Auto's hand darted out to briefly caress the straining dick and Wall-E moaned," I think I'll have to go with more drastic methods." Wall-E quietly gasped and his small form shivered at the cold tone Auto took on. His fingers danced on Wall-E's skin and he grabbed a bottle of lube. He poured it on his fingers and slowly slipped a finger into Wall-E. Wall-E clenched hard and he tutted.   
"If you don't want this to hurt, then you need to relax. You'll be getting more than three fingers and then my dick in you. And I'll have you know, my cock is rather wide and long." He smirked at the shiver racking the smaller bots body. Slowly he could feel him relax and he experimentally moved his finger around. He added a second and scissored it.   
"Where is it?" Auto crooked a finger and lightly raked it on Wall-E's insides. "A-Ahh!" The sudden clench and jerk Wall-E gave was more than enough to convince Auto he'd found it. He smirked widely and rubbed the spot again. Wall-E mewled.

He added a third finger and massaged the prostate gland. Wall-E was puddy in his arms and Auto drizzled lube all over his cock and he lined himself up. He slowly breached Wall-E and stopped when he started to yelp at the pain. He gave him a few seconds to adjust and moved painfully slowly until he bottomed out fully. Auto had to take deep breaths cause, damn, the virgin tight hole and heat was nearly undoing him. He gave a few experimental thrusts and jabbed the gland. Wall-E mewled and pushed his hips back. He kissed Wall-E deeply and drew himself out almost all the way and shoved back inside. Wall-E shrieked and Auto grabbed his legs and drew them around his back. He began to thrust heavy and slow a few times and then punishingly fast and hard thrusts, which jabbed the little bundle of nerves in quick succession. Wall-E wailed and felt the familiar heat coiling in his stomach. So close! He moaned out a warning and was rewarded with a tightness around his dick. Auto continued to thrust wildly and snarled, nipping at Wall-E's back. 

He cummed hard and Wall-E squeezed his dick, trying to orgasm to no avail. He sobbed and his head dropped to the mattress, his hips only held up by the pillow. He tried to thrust into the pillow but it wasn't working. Auto grinned at his debauched bot and taunted him,"Aww, little bot, can't you cum? Too bad for you!" He sneered and turned from the bed. He retrieved a box and opened it to grasp a small seed. He strolled back and slipped 2 fingers into the bot, shivering at the lewd and squelching sound they made. He deposited the seed into Wall-E's anus. Wall-E panicked and tried to force out the seed by using his inside muscles. 

"Ah Ah!" Auto grasped Wall-E's throbbing red dick and slowly stroked it. Wall-E bucked his hips into the hand and felt something inside him grow. 

The seedling had hatched and was brushing the bot's insides with it's feathery soft touches from the inside. It continued stroking until it hit a bundle of nerves and attacked it. Wall-E mewled and writhed. Auto removed the cock ring and let Wall-E at it. He erupted with another hard ram to his prostate. The cum hit his stomach and pillow and he sank into the bed, bones melted. The seedling wasn't done, however. It began to crawl out of the hole and quickly surrounded Wall-E's waist. It linked to the tentacle in the hole and back up to both sides of his pubic area. it linked back into one and connected to the belt. The tentacle at the base of Wall-E's dick began to move. It swirled around and around, until it reached the head. It softly felt around the head for the hold and having found it, darted down it. Wall-E shrieked and thrashed. It continued through the prostate and stopped at his bladder. it branched out until it covered the entirety of the bladder, making sure to not cover the hole where the urea's connected to. The tentacles in Wall-E's prostate did the same thing and began to devour the continually made sperm. The anus tentacle wriggled a bit more and made sure to firmly press the prostate when the wearer sat or lay down. Wall-E shivered in horror at the parasite and sobbed.   
Auto began to explain,"That's the beauty of this thing. It will sustain itself on your excrement and urine and it will make you cum whenever it wants you to." Auto ferally smiled. "You will never shit or piss yourself ever again." He pulled at the strand in between his buttocks and heard Wall-E gasp as the dildo was jostled. "You won't even cum unless this wants you to. And guess what? This thing," He let go of the strand," Will never let you be able to do anything. If you even try and strain at the book at the top shelve, you'll cum. If you try and eat, you'll cum. If you try and talk, you'll cum." Wall-E whimpered in denial and the parasite began its torture. 

It firmly grasped his dick and rubbed it. The dildo shifted out and then in, slowly at first and then hard and fast. Wall-E's eyes rolled back into his head as he was assaulted with mindless pleasure. Auto smirked. He ravished this innocent being to the point of making him a sex slave to a parasite. His job was done.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want more, send me prompts and kinks! I'll let you know if one disgusts me. Other than that, how did you guys like this?! It's my first smut fanfic!


End file.
